Vehicle wiper devices that coordinate spraying of washer fluid with a wiping operation of a wiper blade are widely known.
In recent years, nozzles for spraying washer fluid are being provided to wiper arms or wiper blades for reasons relating to the spraying position of washer fluid, reasons relating to vehicle design aesthetics, and so on. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-217842 and Japanese National-Phase Publication 2014-501199.
In the vehicle wiper device disclosed in JP-A No. 2015-217842, a main nozzle is provided at a leading end portion of a wiper arm, and a nozzle body portion of the main nozzle projects toward one width direction side of the wiper arm. A sloped face configuring an outer peripheral portion of the nozzle body portion is disposed at an arm base end side of a first main nozzle spray hole of the nozzle body portion, and slopes toward the arm lower side on progression toward the arm base end side in side view. Thus, most of an airflow flowing alongside the wiper arm from the arm base end side to the arm leading end side is guided by the sloped face so as to flow along the sloped face toward the upper side of the nozzle body portion. The airflow is thereby suppressed from flowing between windshield glass and the nozzle body portion, enabling cleaning fluid sprayed from the first main nozzle spray hole to be suppressed from coming into contact with the airflow.
Japanese National Phase-Publication 2014-501199 discloses a configuration in which cleaning fluid is sprayed through multiple holes provided in a wiper blade.